Most residential dwellings and commercial establishments have a room or place equipped for the preparation and cooking of food commonly referred to as a kitchen. Many kitchens provide a sink, cabinets, countertop space and various appliances, such as ovens, stoves, and dishwashers. A commonplace item also found in either a household or a commercial kitchen is a cutting board. Cutting boards typically provide a planar food preparation surface for chopping, slicing, and dicing food products and are useful for transferring the prepared food to a different area of the work place, serving platter, tray, pan, pot, or other cookware. Cutting boards vary in size, style, composition, and even color and are typically placed on a countertop or kitchen appliance to protect the underlying surface and reduce wear on the utensil used to prepare the food.
There are, however, various problems associated with traditional cutting boards that limit their effectiveness and convenience. For example, transferring the prepared food from the cutting board surface to a different area of the work place or to cookware may be hindered because the combined weight of the food and the cutting board is too heavy to lift. Also, transferring food from the cutting board surface may be difficult because the cutting board has become too wet with associated food juices lifting the cutting board would cause the juices to spill onto the floor creating both a mess as well as a hazard. As a result, transferring the prepared food from the cutting board to its destination may involve a time consuming movement of individual pieces.
Another problem associated with traditional cutting boards is the ability to thoroughly cleanse the area surrounding the cutting board after the food has been prepared. Oftentimes, while food is being prepared, waste materials, such as the fat trimmed off meats, will foul the surface of the cutting board. Typically, such waste materials are simply scraped off the cutting board and onto the countertop so as not to interfere with the food preparation. Accordingly, the countertop surface will be littered with discarded food materials requiring that it be cleansed. Thoroughly cleansing the countertop surface may involve the movement of countertop items, which can be time consuming, and may also involve the very difficult task of cleansing crevices in the countertop surface such as may exist between the juncture of the countertop with an appliance such as a stove top.
One solution to the above-mentioned problems is a cutting board designed to straddle a sink basin such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,603 (“the '603 Patent”) to Huppert. The cutting board disclosed therein allows for the simultaneous use of the cutting surface, sink basin, and water faucet. Since the cutting board straddles the sink basin a serving tray or other cookware may be placed beneath the cutting board for the easy transfer of the prepared food. Also, a cutting board of this design allows the convenient disposal of waste material since it may simply be scraped into the sink for drainage to a garbage disposal. Further, sink accessories, such as a faucet and sink sprayer are readily available for cleansing both the sink basin and the cutting board.
A cutting board having a design such as that disclosed the '603 Patent may have various drawbacks. For example, if the cutting board is not properly secured over the sink basin, it may tend to slide shift during the food preparation. Also, the cutting board may obstruct the use of the faucet while suspended over the sink basin such that one may not be able to wash his or her hands until the cutting board is removed. Accordingly, there remains a need for an even better solution to the above problems associated with traditional cutting boards. The present invention is directed to meeting this need.